


The Soothsayer

by jaeduhb



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts, Bodyswap, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeduhb/pseuds/jaeduhb
Summary: A glimpse of FFXV in the world of Kingdom Hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix

The Soothsayer stood at the large window, facing out toward the humbled landscape of the once-prosperous kingdom of Radiant Garden. He could picture the lush flora and plentiful fauna, the beauty they brought to the world, and the sky that was always a wondrous blue even in the darkest nighttime. There were also the happy people who lived peaceful lives under the reign of the last king, the man who fought tooth and nail until his kingdom fell at the hands of Fate. Each passing day, the Soothsayer wondered if there was anything that could’ve been done differently, done better, that could’ve prevented such an end, but Fate could not be dissuaded. That was the way of the Universe. A soothsayer’s job was never to _prevent_ a happening—they merely foretold it. They left _other_ people to act on what they were told. However, there were always exceptions, and the Soothsayer of Radiant Garden had been one of them, though he was not quite successful.

 The grand double doors to the king’s court creaked resoundingly as they were opened, worn down by unforgiving time, and he could sense the presence of three distinct energies. All of them exuded the energy of light, though one of them was brighter than the rest. The Soothsayer had felt their energy before in a vision, though it had been many years since he’d seen it, and he smiled to himself. “Welcome to my personal sanctum, Destined One. I’m glad to finally see you here,” he said, and he turned to show his visitors a pleasant face. Below, at the foot of the dais, was a young man with wild hair and two…unique companions. He hadn’t expected them to be a dog and a duck, but who was he to judge?

 “Uh, hello? Are you the one they call Soothsayer?” asked the Destined One.

 The Soothsayer nodded. “That I am.”

 “O-oh! Good!” He smiled awkwardly and gestured to his companions. “I’m Sora, and these two are Donald and Goofy. We were told by a guy named Prompto to come find you here.”

 “I am well aware. I told all of my followers to search for you and bring you to me since the first time you appeared in this world, but the scourge known as the Heartless got in their way. This time, though, it seems they were successful.”

 “Yeah, but getting here wasn’t all that easy,” said the one called Donald. “The place is crawling with them!”

 “Ah, I apologize for your trouble. Their master seeks my death so that no one is left to defend this world from total Darkness. My sanctum is the only place where the Heartless cannot enter; so, you are all safe here.”

 “It was no trouble at all; we could take ‘em,” Sora said with his hands behind his head.

 “I see. As the Destined One, I can only imagine you’ve faced many foes along your journey. I shouldn’t have expected less from you and your companions.”

 “Rrrrrright. Anyway, maybe I’m going crazy, but I think there’s someone standing beside you.”

 The Soothsayer raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 “Yeah, it’s faint, but it looks like a woman dressed in white robes. I can’t make out a whole lot, though she seems to move whenever you do.”

 “Now that you mention it,” said Goofy, “there _is_ something there, except I thought it was a trick of the light.”

 “Me, too,” said Donald. “What’s the big idea, Soothsayer?”

 The Soothsayer was silent, standing upon the dais with a rigid posture and widened eyes, lips pressed into a thin line. He seemed to go pale under their curious gazes, but as quickly as he changed, he reverted back to his composed self, letting loose a deep sigh. A smile returned to his handsome face, but it was undoubtedly much smaller than the last. One could hardly call it a smile. “So, you can see _me_ , can you?” he asked.

 “Huh? What do you mean?” asked Sora.

 “I underestimated you once again. Of course you would have the heartseeing ability. After all, it will be necessary to fulfill your destiny.” 

 Donald scratched his head and asked, “Heartseeing ability? What’s that?”

 “The name speaks for itself—it means Sora has the rare ability to see the true shape of a person’s heart, and it seems he’s shared it with you two through your deep connection with him.”

 “But you, er, your heart don’t seem to match up with, well, _you_ , though,” said Goofy.

 “Yeah, you’re completely different inside,” said Sora. “It’s almost like…you’re not you; you’re someone else entirely.”

 The Soothsayer’s eyes were downcast, but he nodded his head with a graceful bow. “You’d be correct. This body is not mine but was someone’s who was very near and dear to me. _His_ name was Noctis, and _my_ name is Lunafreya.”     

**Author's Note:**

> This piece goes in tandem with my Tumblr post about Noct and Luna's role in Kingdom Hearts, that is, if either were to appear. It was also a way for me to write a body-swap story. Y'know...just 'cause. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Well-meaning feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
